The field of the present invention is vehicle drive trains.
Three-wheel vehicles have been developed which have a front body frame associated with a steerable front wheel and a rear body frame associated with two spaced wheels. The front and rear body frames are joined by means of a swing joint mechanism such that the front body frame is able to lean or roll with turning. In certain three-wheel configurations employing such an articulated frame, it is advantageous to retain the rear wheels relatively close to one another. However, location of the power unit on such vehicles may be between the rear wheels. In such configurations, the rear wheels must be more broadly spaced than desired to accommodate the power unit.